


A Bed Big Enough For Two

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonus Prompt, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: A Bed Big Enough For TwoAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: T for mentions of sexWord Count/Parameters: 878 wordsPrompt: Arriving separately and woefully single, Harry and Draco decide to join their friends on their annual ski trip. When they show up at the ski resort, it turns out that - either 1) there's only one bed and Harry and Draco must share - OR -2) Harry or Draco's ex also happens to be staying at the same resort-OR-3) one of them is a terrible skiier and the other can't help but instruct him.Minimum: 245 words - Maximum: 878 wordsSummary: Newly single Harry arrives at the ski resort just after Draco, who has got the last available room.





	A Bed Big Enough For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Amelior8or and Star for betaing ❤️

Arriving at the resort, Harry looked out at the snow covered mountains and sighed. He hadn’t planned on coming on the trip this year. He was supposed to be on holiday with Will, but that plan had hit the wall when Harry had come home from work early the day before and discovered Will _in flagrante_ with Zacharias Smith, of all people. 

Harry had wasted no time in kicking both Will and Zacharias out of the house, sans clothes, much to their embarrassment. He’d immediately put wards up against Will and had fire called Ron before remembering that it was the ski trip. And now, here he was. 

He wasn’t sure how he got here, but he supposed there was no going back now. Sighing again, he pushed the door to the lobby open to go inside. Immediately, a familiar voice reached his ears. 

“Parkinson, I’m telling you!”

Harry gave a small sigh of relief as he approached the receptionist’s desk. “Malfoy?”

Draco jumped slightly and turned, his eyes wide. “Potter? What are you doing here? I thought you were going on holiday with your boyfriend?” 

Harry didn’t miss the barely concealed sneer as Draco spoke. “So did I,” he replied with a humourless chuckle. “Then I walked in on him and bloody Zacharias Smith. Now I’m here. What about you? You’re meant to be in France with your parents.”

Draco, whose eyes had flashed with anger at Harry’s words, snorted. “I couldn’t take any more of my father’s bigotry,” he shrugged. “Decided I’d rather be here with everyone else. Are you alright?” 

“I’m touched that you care,” Harry said, giving Draco a small smile. “Aside from not really knowing how I got here, I’ll be fine.” 

Draco frowned slightly and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the receptionist. 

“Excuse me, Mr… ?” she said politely, looking at Draco. 

“Malfoy,” he replied with a sigh. “Have you found my room yet?” 

“Miss Parkinson did, indeed, book the last available room but she did not say who would be occupying it,” the receptionist replied. “We just need to check with her, one moment.” 

Draco groaned and turned away again. 

Harry nodded to the receptionist. “It’s okay,” he said. “We’ll wait here.” 

Draco looked at Harry in surprise. “What do you mean, ‘we’?” 

“Well, if I’m not mistaken, she just said that Pansy booked the last room,” Harry said. “I assume she booked it for you as you clearly let her know you were coming?”

Draco nodded mutely. 

“You’re the only one who knows I’m here,” Harry continued. “So it looks like we’re going to be sharing, since I doubt there’s any other spare room.”

“What? No,” Draco shook his head. “I don’t share rooms.” 

“You do this year,” Harry said pointedly. “I’m not leaving. Not after I’ve made the effort to get here.” 

Draco frowned again, but then the receptionist returned. 

“Mr Malfoy,” she began. “Miss Parkinson has confirmed that the room was booked for you. She did not mention you would be bringing a friend though.” 

“Is that a problem?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. He’d apparently decided, in that moment, that arguing with Harry could wait. 

“No, not at all,” the receptionist smiled. 

“Good,” Draco replied. “Thank you.” 

Harry hid his smile. 

Five minutes later, they were in the lift and heading for the fourth floor. 

“Thank you for letting me share with you,” Harry said, glancing at Draco. “I know you’re not used to sharing.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Draco said, a touch stiffly. “You looked rather pathetic, I could hardly say no.” 

Harry chuckled softly. “I still appreciate it,” he said as the lift came to a stop. 

They exited the lift and made their way along the corridor to their room. Draco unlocked the door and pushed it open, coming to a stop just inside the doorway. 

“There’s only one bed,” he exclaimed, blinking in confusion. “She said it was a double room.” 

“This _is_ a double room,” Harry said. “Double means one big bed. Twin would mean two beds.” 

“No, no, no,” Draco said, shaking his head. “I didn’t agree to this!” 

“Oh, come on,” Harry sighed. “This bed is big enough for us both to sleep in without touching each other. Surely you can manage that?”

Draco looked at the bed and then back at Harry. “You’re okay with this?” 

“Well, it’s not ideal, I admit,” Harry said, shrugging. “But we’re both adults. I’m sure we can share a bed with no problems.” 

Draco made a face, but then sighed. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll give it a go.” 

Harry grinned. “Great,” he said. “Which side do you prefer?” 

“Left,” Draco replied immediately. 

“Suits me,” Harry said. “I prefer the right.” 

“Oh, it’s like we’re meant to be,” Draco said, voice filled with sarcasm, though he had a hint of a smile on his face. 

Harry laughed slightly, sitting down on the bed. 

Draco moved to side beside the other man. “Seriously, are you alright?” 

Harry looked back at Draco for a moment before shaking his head. “Not really,” he admitted. “But I will be. Now I’m here, I’ve got Ron and Hermione… and you.” 

Draco nodded. “We’ll all help you forget him.” 

Harry smiled. “Thank you,” he said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
